


Having or better not to have

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: fero/devar, releasing their Frustrations abt Certain Violin-Carrying Orcs They Won't Name on their trip to the Archives





	Having or better not to have

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to tag this with "trans character" because it isn't a major component of the story but Fero is trans. 
> 
> I wrote this as a response to a prompt from someone on dark Twitter while WiH was still airing, I think. I recently refound it in my Google drive and cleaned it up.
> 
> Title from [Serpentwithfeet's Fragrant](https://serpentwithfeet.bandcamp.com/track/fragrant), which I highly recommend

Fero hears a stick crack behind him. He looks over his shoulder. It's Devar, in another excellent shirt that makes his shoulders look very wide, almost as wide as -- no. He looks away.   
  
"Can't sleep?"   
  
Fero stands up, starts turning into -- something. He has to move, he doesn't want to look at Devar, he looks so much like him but also he doesn't at all.   
  
"No, hey, hold on a second before you go flying away."   
  
Fero turns, finally facing him. He looks at a squirrel on a tree over Devar's left shoulder.    
  
Devar is quiet for a moment.   
  
Fero taps his fingers against his thighs. Fero shifts his weight back and forth, minutely. Fero fiddles with a button. Fero considers turning into a squirrel. Devar still hasn't said anything.   
  
"Okay, well, this was cool, good talk, we should do this again some time, I gotta --"   
  
"I get it, ok?"   
  
"What."   
  
"I get it, that's all, because I'm where you are about. Some things. About somebody who's very pretty and found a new person to cuddle up with."   
  
Devar exhales hard, sits down on a stump. The curve of his shoulders isn't quite as familiar as it was before, and Fero.    
  
Well, Fero, he doesn't think, he just does.   
  
He walks right up to Devar, puts his hands on those familiar-different-similar shoulders, and kisses him.   
  
It's not a great kiss, at first. Devar is surprised and Fero missed his mouth just a little. But Devar takes a deep breath through his nose, puts his hands on Fero's waist, and kisses back. They kiss hard, a little angry, Fero's teeth sharp on Devar's lower lip.    
  
Devar slides one hand over Fero's hip to his ass. His hands are big. Fero pulls his face away.   
  
"I don't take my pants off for this type of thing, just so you know. I get you off, sure, but no one is touching me below the belt."   
  
Devar looks down at him, a bit dazed.   
  
"Could I. Get you off over your pants maybe? No pressure, but I'd like to."   
  
Fero looks at him, tries to hide surprise.    
  
"L-- No one has offered that in a long time."   
  
"Well, whatever you want, man."   
  
Fero stretches his neck up to kiss Devar again.   
  
"We'll see."   
  
He lets go of Devar's neck to busy his hands at Devar's belt. Fucking archivists with their buckles and belts and buttons. As he undoes all the fastenings, he lets his hands brush over the bulge that becomes more prominent as he goes along.   
  
After a while, he's undone everything, but he keeps his hands over Devar's underwear. He runs one hand over it, slow.    
Devar makes a little sound, then bites his lip. Fero glances up at him, smirks at what he sees, and reaches up to pat his cheek.   
  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."   
  
Devar smiles. He can see how someone could be tempted from home for this boy. This man.   
  
"I'm sure."   
  
Finally, Fero pulls Devar's dick out. The foreskin has pulled back from the head and the shiny gold ring at the tip glints in the starlight. His dick looks so big in his small hands, he can't even close one hand around it. Devar can't help but buck his hips up a little.   
  
"Nuh-uh, I'm in charge of this, you can't do that or I'll choke later."   
  
Devar groans, full-throated. Fero's fingertip hovers above his piercing.   
  
"Mouth ok on this?"   
  
"Yeah, just, don't tug."   
  
Fero sketches a salute and starts kissing Devar's cock. He uses his hands to steady it as he sprinkles kisses to the base, his balls, the insides of his thighs. Devar brings his hand down to Fero's head.   
  
"Fero, please, it's so good,"   
  
Finally,  _ finally _ , Fero takes the head into his mouth. Devar can't help but gently pet at his hair, fluffy and so, so soft. It just feels so good.   
  
Fero uses both hands to jack him off, keeping his mouth just to the top. His lips are stretched obscenely wide, glistening with spit and precum. His tongue flutters along the bottom, runs a line along the ring of his piercing, swirls around the top.   
  
Slowly, softly, Devar comes. Fero keeps him in his mouth until he's soft, and pulls back. Before he can say anything, Devar picks him up to straddle one of his legs and kisses him.   
  
He can taste himself on his lips, and he tightens his hands on Fero's hips. They kiss there, for a while, before Fero starts to wiggle a bit.   
  
"Hey. Willing to give something a shot for me?"   
  
"Yeah, but if it sucks, I'm stopping."   
  
Devar starts to kiss him again, and using his hands on Fero's hips, begins to shift him back and forth on his leg. Fero gets the picture soon enough, and starts to roll his hips of his own volition. His breathing starts to go irregular and he tucks his face into Devar's neck. Devar can feel dampness there, but Fero doesn't stop, so Devar pretends to think it's sweat.   
  
He moves one hand down to cup Fero's ass, to provide a little more support and sensation. Fero comes like that a few minutes later, arms hugged tight around Devar.    
  
They stay like that for a while, until Fero gives him a pat on the back and leans away.   
  
"Alright, man, good talk, you ever wanna do this again let me know, 'kay?"   
  
And with a flutter of wings, Fero is gone.    
  
Devar heads back to camp and his sleeping bag. Fero's is empty, but he's sure he'll be back soon. 

 

He falls asleep waiting.   
  
  



End file.
